Why Do We Lie?
by Chang-chang83
Summary: 4 girls are part of a special agency. They are trained in anything and everything. They all have their own agendas to work with. They've been on many missions together, but this one seems more special, especially for Yellow. Certain people may just come in their way, and how do they deal with them? A bit of a genderbender. School fic.
1. Prologue

_Hey there,it's Chang! I haven't made a T-rated Pokèmon story for ages! I was looking back, on my stories. The ones I wrote when I was younger and I'm actually quite sad that I didn't get to finish it or actually leave up on my account to read from time to time. However I've found inspiration and hope I can carry on and cherish my 3__rd__ year of fanfiction writing. Wow, never thought I'd get to say that, ANYWAYS. I hope you can enjoy this._

_Why Do We Lie?_

_Humour/Romance_

_We are trained in combat, lethalness, trickery and thievery from when started to crawl to right now. We are the best of our group, the most experienced, the ones that harbour the most pain. We all know each other's stories, and we all have our own agendas._

"_You shall infiltrate one of the top pokemon training schools of all the regions. You will be registered as normal, yet talented students. The task is unknown, yet, but with all the training you've done, you are not going to be having sleepovers and talking about boys late at night. Well at least one of you isn't. You all know what to do and how to do it. Here are the files."_

"_Blue Koike_

_Female_

_Student ID: 9734_

_Class: 3A"_

_The spirited girl read quickly through her file, though plain she was calculating what she was considering what kind of people would be there, and what sort of jewels and treasures she would find. The people that would go this sort of school usually had some sort of wealthy background, and she could dig up some treasure easily. Also this was in her actual age group, so she didn't have to watch how she acted, well at least not too much. Nah she was too experienced to make a rookie mistake. Plus she could have extra time for her own plans._

"_Crystal Wang_

_Female_

_Student ID: 9583_

_Class: 2A"_

_Her head was already whirling. What kind of class books would a second year have at this school? Hopefully the company would supply them with the right equipment, because she hadn't been to school for about 6 months. Hopefully her class would ignore her and she could carry on, with her plan, undetected._

"_Sapphire Haga_

_Female_

_Student ID: 9487 _

_Class 2A"_

_Sapphire gnawed on her lip with her right fang, the fact that she had to wear skirts and dress like a boy was daunting enough. However that strange and infamous gleam in Blue's eyes when she's hatching a plan in that evil brain of hers made her wonder what she had done to make Arceus mad at her. Sapphire sunk her head on the cool, crystal glass table top._

"_Amarillo Bosque Del Verde _

_Male_

_Student ID: 9257_

_Class: 3A"_

Yellow scanned through her file, it was a school background she could be a school girl. It was easy, everyone who met her thought she was an itty bitty little school girl, one that was not condemned as a witch in her town. Yellow reopened her file quickly, thinking she had a mistake.

"MALE? Why am I a guy? Obviously I'm a girl! Look at my hair!"

"Yes Amarillo, we know, however we thought it would look less suspicious if we had at least someone the opposite gender." A kind voice reasoned.

"Why couldn't Sapph do it? I mean she's better at being a guy than me!" Yellow flung her arm out pointing at the fanged girl.

"Oi, count yourself lucky! You don't have to wear prissy skirts and stupid blouses. I agree with Yellow, why didn't I get the guy part?"

Yellow laughed inwardly, it was like arguing why she didn't get the main part, like a normal high school student. The high school experience was one to treasure, she sarcastically moaned in her head.

"Because, Sapphire. You are too crude, too wild to be a boy. Sure you may act like one and get along with them better; however you would blow your cover too soon. People would find out too soon and then you'll get the rest of your team-mates in trouble. They'll start sniffing around for any other strange goings at that school. We're lucky that we have someone on the inside that managed to slip you guys in for this year. So it's better for someone more experienced and calmer. Also don't you think Yellow would make a cute boy?!"

Everybody fell down, face first at the last comment. Never had they heard their commander call something cute, let alone call a person cute.

"Anyways Yellow would be able to sustain, she's more careful and I'm sure she'll fit right in with the guys. Try act as natural as you can. That's why the company hasn't put in any character preferences, you guys have already moulded your personalities, I'm sure. I'll send any new notifications along, I'm sure you'll get the message."

Once again their commander was crouched over, in their chair laughing their guts off. They rest of the girls, laughed awkwardly trying to understand what their commander ate for lunch that day.

"Blue I have a proposition." Sapphire looked uneasily into her senior's sparkling, unreadable aquamarine eyes.

"Do go on."

"I want-I want.. God damn it." Sapphire growled, balling her gloved hands into fists. It was like acid in her mouth, she could not do it. But she had, even if it would kill her. "I want to have etiquette lessons from you."

"Oh, do enlighten. Sapphire asking me for etiquette lessons. Read your bibles people, the apocalypse is nigh." Her voice deep and merry. Sapphire rolled her eyes, Blue was usually excited about these new "missions" and it was always a mystery to everyone, how she managed to buy a new wardrobe 1 day before they would start.

"Just. JUST DO IT. PLEASE!"

"Of course I will, What kind of elder sister I would be if I didn't help you. And you would definitely owe me one favour, any time and place. Deal?" Whether or not Sapphire agreed, Blue clapped her hands in glee and ran off somewhere.

"You know you could have asked me, instead of selling your soul to the devil over there." Crystal's bored tone rang through the room. Yellow who was petting her friend "Chuchu" whilst laying on the couch fell off. As well as Sapphire who jumped away in fright.

"Jeez, you promised you would stop doing that!" Sapphire gingerly put her raised foot down. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? You were there, just studying?!" Sapphire raised her hands up and down, looking like a mad Torchic.

"Well if you were more observant and less rash, you might have seen the help was right in front of you." Blue grinned, with one of her favourite's Ditty, the ditto. "Aww but I wouldn't get as much entertainment and a free favour."

"Sorry Sapphire, I would help out, but Blue's probably the best chance you can get." Crystal admitted, closing her book with a sigh and sat next to Yellow, scratching Chuchu behind the ears.

"10 Pokedollars says that Sapphire will break a vase in about 15 minutes." Crystal waged, in Yellow's ear, giggling.

"You're on, I say 10, she has less patience." Yellow laughed, how it was times like this she could cherish, with her sisters, on another adventure.

"DON'T SLOUCH, FOR GODS SAKE YOU'RE NOT A MANKEY. WALK SLOWLY AND LEISURELY. NO! SAPPHIRE! OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT WALKING STRAIGHT, IF YOU DID THE BOOK WOULD NOT FALL OFF." Blue screeched, Yellow and Crystal rolling on the floor with laughter, barely containing themselves.

This is starter! Continue on please!


	2. What's your talent?

Why Do We Lie?

Chapter 2 :D

All 4 of them stood at the gates, Yellow had to part with her long, wonderful, sunshine coloured hair. No pain no gain, she chanted when she was at the art and design department. The metallic snip whispered in her ears. The stylists were crazy, always with the newest fashions, so they decided to make her "cool-cute". Whatever that meant. Apparently it would make girls hopelessly in love with her and guys jealous. The art design department were nuts, but they did know how to cut some stylish hair.

All four of them in their Japanese uniform. The girls were in a sailor uniform and Yellow, with her new hairstyle was in a standard black shirt and trousers.

"ARUGH, WHY THE SKIRTS? WHY? Yellow I hate you so much now…" Sapphire mumbled, fiddling with the edge of her skirt. The pleated and chequered skirt almost made her sick, however the little bow tie around her neck made her dizzy almost immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about its pretty cute." Blue twirled around in her skirt, making it float. Of course Blue had her own style, the skirt was not too short however her cardigan was stretched out for that, cute baggy look, made her skirt look like random floating material.

"It's the standard uniform, Sapphire. It's like any normal school. I remember I used to wear this when I was younger" Crystal hung onto her yellow hat as she gazed at the school. The tall grey buildings casting shadows in the morning light.

"How come you get to wear a hat to school?" Yellow peered at Crystal

"I usually wear a hat, and besides my hat is barely noticeable against your floppy sun straw hat. What happens when people ask you to take it off, and knowing guys they'll take off your head by force, what your plan Yellow?" instantly crushing any other hope of Yellow keeping her long hair.

"I hate it when you're right." Both Sapphire and Yellow grumbled. Stalking together to school, Yellow was walking, well staggering. Trying to walk like normal guys do.

"Yellow walk normally!" they hissed, catching the strange glances from the onlookers.

"Okay, okay! You guys said I have to walk as if I have a pole between my legs!"

CLASS 3A:

Miss Erika glided into her class, with her books stacked in her arms. Glaring through the talkative class, they quietened down underneath her icy glare. Usually she was quite light hearted and got on well with the students, however talking when she was, was an idea that no should tamper with.

"Class we have 2 new students joining our class today, please be friendly."

Yellow and Blue hugged each other quickly, even the most experienced of the group got butterflies, as they heard the thundering noise of interested students.

"Blue Koike and Amarillo Bosque Del Verde" Erika graciously opened the door, the two of them trailed behind her. The students were bursting out of their seats, moving side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of their new classmates.

"Blue Koike, nice to meet ya!" Giving her super special charmed wink at the crowd, paired with a dainty wave and the rowdy crowd suddenly went wild.

"She's a beauty!"

"Hey cutie, go out with me!"

"Nah he's got a girlfriend, go out with someone cool like me!" Another shouted. Blue giggled, hmm life was so interesting when she added a little of her "blue" charm and stirred the pot. Miss Erika, dragged her rough chalk against the board, forcing everyone to quiet down and retreat back into their seats.

"Finally, someone of you have regained your manners, this is Amarillo Del Bosque Verde" gesturing towards Yellow. Hmm, Sapphire taught her well, so she should do her proud. Yellow coughed, making her voice slightly rougher and lower into a bass.

"Sup! I'm Amarillo, you can just call me Yellow too." Nodding her head slightly, silence reigned over the class. Sweat was starting to come down her back, and the short hairs on the back of her head were standing on end. Why did they eyeball her like that? Did they already figure she was a female, in disguise?

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"

"WOW, HE'S SUPER HOT"

"He's a cool-cute beauty!"

"A MUST-HAVE!"

Both Blue and Yellow's eyes widened to extreme lengths, as the saw the amount of girls piling up to Yellow.

"You're so cute, please take a picture with me."

"Do you have a valentine, maybe I'll-"

"OR maybe you will all go back to your seats, before you get an after school detention!" A vicious growl came from the dark, swirling anger coming from the left of the blackboard. Miss Erika's eyes were narrowed slits, an extremely dark aura surrounding her. Everyone scrambled back into their places, Yellow and Blue stalked back into the board, unable to go anywhere.

"Alrighty then, you two can sit in those to seats in the middle" Instantly the dark, terrifying face was replaced with a sunny smile and warm eyes.

"Welcome your classmates, your form time is extended for 10 minutes." Miss Erika sat at her desk, tending to her little windowsill garden.

Yellow plonked herself at the furthest seat at the back, Blue diagonally in front of her.

"You're quite skinny for a guy." A mysterious deep, baritone thundered in Yellow's left ear. Blue whipped around, seeing if Yellow was in any trouble.

"Err, is that bad?"

"No, just thinking what talent you may have. It can't be a like weightlifter champion or something like that?" A strange, jet black haired kid, with the most prominent red eyes Yellow has ever seen, through out her whole life. It was as if his eyes were made of hot red fire mixed with rubies.

"Well, the school saw something in me." Yellow deflected, she didn't feel particularly chatty. Yesterday night before she went to sleep,she decided to go with Crystal's plan. Stay silent and undetected. She had a feeling that this experience was one she would not like to remember.

This guy stared at her, Yellow knew. Her observational skills were exceptional, however she did not want to seem too attentive and tried to get over the intense glare from this kid. "I didn't mean to be rude but you look really feminine. Like a girl. You have such dainty, slender wrists, and your face. If I didn't know better I would of thought-"

"Thought what?" Blue suddenly coursed in. Yellow mouthed thank you, hoping now wouldn't be a scene. However knowing Blue and how she dealt with things, Yellow's face would be known through out the school.

"Nothing. I didn't meant to offend" The guy chuckled holding his hands, as if he was surrendering. "Anyways I'm Red, and the sleepy head over there is Green." Pointing this thumb at the slumped figure diagonally in front of them.

"He seems lively." Blue commented, raising her eyebrows sardonically.

"Don't mind him, he may come off a little icy, but he's a good guy. He's my best friend actually." Red chuckled scratching his head. Blue and Yellow sweat dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why is everybody so surprised?" Was this guy that oblivious?

"Amarillo-san! Here's my number, please add me!" Yellow turned to see a mass of girls crowding around her desk, all trying to claw their way to the front of the crowd.

"Neh, neh! Amarillo san what's your favourite food, I'll make it for you!"

"What chocolate do you like?"

Yellow, had faced burning buildings, angry Pokèmon rampaging, being stuck in a cave for more than 24 hours, however being mobbed by girls was just as terrifying. Yellow picked up the sheets of numbers on them, knowing full well that Blue was sniggering, and all the boys were glaring at her.

"Thank you so much ladies, I will add these to my number, I'll message you all. Thank you for your consideration." Yellow gave her sunny smile, holding all the papers in her both her hands, as the girls screamed once again like harpies on the shore.

Yellow hated the stylists in the art department.

Gym Class:

The students filed into the massive gym, strangely enough it seemed as if the WHOLE student body had gym class. Yellow sat next cautiously next to Blue on the gym floor, keeping her head low, just in case any more girls mobbed her. First days were always tiring, but even more so, when you had to dodge crowds, finally Yellow found sanctuary in an abandoned classroom, that was now used for storage. Blue was followed by guys, buying her lunch, so Yellow spent lunch alone. Dreaming about her home town, stroking Chuchu in the sunlight, sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey Yellow!" Sapphire clapped Yellow on the back, a little too hard. Sapphire didn't know how to quite control her strength, causing Yellow to cough. Many of the girls gave evil glares to Sapphire, they intensified as Sapphire sat on the other side of Yellow, Crystal knelt down behind them.

"How was your first day?" Blue inquired smirked at the evil looking fangirls, as she patted the coughing Yellow. An intense evil, battle aura seemed to surround the four.

Crystal sighed, placing her face in her hands as if she had seem the worse in humanity. Sapphire rolled her eyes, growling, her fangs present "Well it started off like this:

-This morning-

"Students please welcome:

Crystal Wang and Sapphire Haga!"

"Hag is the right name for her!" A very, critical voice called out, and was followed by a series of snide giggles. Sapphire's temper fired instantly, her fangs reared and ready to knock down that person off their high horse. Crystal grabbed to the back of Sapphire's blouse, struggling to keep Sapphire from jumping across the class. Snapping out of her angry haze, Sapphire forcefully

"Now now, Ruby don't be so harsh. You should be courteous to these young ladies" the tall, balding man tutted, his strange bristly yet thin moustache quivered.

"Yes Professor" A reluctant voice obeyed, a kid with a long white cap sunk down into his chair. "Now ladies take your seats, Crystal by the window and Sapphire near the back." The man gestured to the array of students, Crystal didn't want to admit this, but she was scared. Sacred to part with Sapphire, she was all she knew, Crystal hoped that their teacher would put them together, but they were 5 seats apart. Putting on a poker face with steel determination, Crystal nodded at Sapphire, she was the older one, so she should set an example.

Crystal slid into her seat, keeping her eyes on the desk, head bowed as she set her books and pens on her desk. She was chameleon, the shape shifter; she could blend into any situation she liked. This was no different to anything she's done before.

"Looks like we've got another Sliver in this class" Crystal raised her head at the sudden interaction. A boy, with an unruly fringe, that did not hide those gleaming, golden cat eyes. His body twisted from his sitting position, and an annoying grin that usually meant mischief.

"I'm sorry, what are you referring to?"

Jerking this finger to the desk two seats diagonally in front of her, a flaming red haired boy was also in similar position to herself.

"Your friend seems to be getting on well" The boy grinned at her, as she nervously turned to the noisy and disruptive racquet to her right. Sapphire was already causing trouble, standing up against the skinny, boy with a white hat, both had their hands on the hips and their stances were- neither one of them were backing down.

"You spilt ink on my shirt! I just washed that! I suggest you should stop stomping around like an angry rhyhorn and learn some manners!"

"It's only a spot you can barely see it!"

Crystal head planted into the window. The commander did want them to be natural in their surroundings, but maybe Sapphire was taking it a little too far.

"Your friend is interesting, but you seem even more. Say what's a gal like you hiding behind that pretty face." That obnoxious face was still grinning at her, with those eyes. They were the exact colour of gold, like a coin. How they shone with mystery and mischief. How Crystal really wanted to punch this guy. She hated guys like this, she barely knew him and he was already making a move.

"Nothing that would interest you." She cut crisply, before they could retort

"BOTH OF YOU OUTSIDE NOW, RUN TWO LAPS AROUND THE PITCH." The old man roared, Crystal blinked at the audacity of the man, as both Sapphire and the white-hat boy trudged out of the classroom heads hanging with gloom.

Crystal had the perfect view of the sports pitch, laughing quietly as she saw Sapphire still bickering with the boy.

"And that brings us back to now." Crystal ended.

"Students as you know the first day back is always busy, so lets do this the quickest and easiest way possible, then we can all end the day. You'll all be roughly sectioned to do different parts. "So let's get going!" clapping at the students as they rushed to the different stations.

All four of them found themselves at the high jump station.

"Well well, isn't it SSG and Wild Chick." A chuckling and arrogant voice behind the four.

"SSG?" Crystal swivelled round to face the tall cat—eyed boy.

"Super serious gal." Grinning down at the snarling pigtailed girl. Blue's eyes shimmered mischievously at the sudden new comer.

"Why hello stranger, Blue Koike. Are you Crystal's and Sapphire's classmate?" Blue pushed her way to Gold, measuring him up in her head. The boy took interest and shook her hand

"The name's Gold, you're the hot new senior everyone is talking about. Green and Red talked about you." Gold nodded in recognition.

"Green?" Blue remarked in surprise

"I heard my name Gold? You weren't talking about me were you?" The senior came over, along with Red.

"No, just seeing why you were talking about her at lunch, that's all" Gold smiled appreciatively at the girls and Yellow.

"Gold maybe those cup ramens are bad for your health, maybe I should take them so you can feel better." The spiky, brown haired boy threatened silkily.

"So you guys any good at sports?" Red diverted quickly, knowing full well what would happen between his two friends. Usually ending with Gold on the floor and Green pinning him to the floor with

"Gee who's this Crystal? You never told us that you made a friend, and you're usually so shy and quiet." Blue taunted her pig-tailed junior. "The boy with the exploding bangs, blinked staring between Blue and Crystal.

"Calling him a friend is a bit strong, more like moronic classmate would be more accurate. You wouldn't believe what I had to put up with, when I sat in my seat.

"I'm Gold by the way, if you ever wanna have some fun?" the overconfidence really was glowing. His words, his voice even the way he styled his uniform was so confident, it seemed like it had been saturated in overconfidence.

"Books and studying are fun."

"Yeah just as much as I'd like to be in one of Ruby's fashion shows." Letting his face fall back down onto his open palms, as if he was trying to peer into her face.

"Okay can you leave me in peace, so I can study?"

"No."

"Why not?" Crystal's eyebrows started to waggle, and a slight vein was starting to show against her pale forehead, still trying to concentrate on her book.

"Because you need to learn to be sociable. And I can tutor you, at a price."

-present-

"I just want to squash that over-confident face into the wall!" Crystal raged, Blue giggled, Yellow soothed Crystal, patting her back. Glares coming from the fan girls were intensifying ten-fold, directed at Crystal.

"Well seems like we're going to be good friends SSG." Gold chirped in, with a goofy face clearly not seeing Crystal's current for.

"You like her" Red sing-songed childishly

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Gold shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanna marry her" Sapphire bellowed

"You wanna have her babies" Yellow sang. Everyone turned on Yellow, looking in surprise. From such a soft spoken person. Crystal looked up with a stormy and angry eyes, her expression unreadable and in a pout. Stalking off into another area.

"ENOUGH TALKING, THIS ISN'T A MOTHERS MEETING, GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" Their teachers yelled. The teacher pointed to the bar, with an expression of " GO NOW BEFORE YOU DIE"

Many students shaped into a blob, not wanting to go, afraid they would embarrass themselves. However Sapphire saw the familiarisation of her younger self jumping over high branches off the ground, to chase certain Pokemon, or playing game. This was merely child's play.

Living up to her name, Sapphire's eyes really did gleam like sapphires as she saw the high jump, like a moth to a flame. Easily building power in her strong legs, springing off like bouncy ball she flew over the bar. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, just to have a glimpse at the flying girl. Moulding her body above the

"I guess every girl has something graceful about them" A snide voice snipped, as Sapphire rolled onto the crash mat. Crystal recognised him as the guy that was running rounds with Sapphire. Usually Sapphire got on with most people, boys mostly, but she wasn't totally disliked by everyone.

Yellow stretched towards the floor, enjoying the tickling yet burning sensation at the back of her thighs, she almost doubled over as she felt another strong hand clap her shoulders, it wasn't as forceful as Sapphire's bone shaking clap, in fact it was

"Red!" Yellow cried, noticing her voice was too high, he coughed, trying to cover her voice, as if he had something stuck in her throat.

"Your pig-tailed friend is something." Red nodded in the direction of a gymnastics exercise, seeing Crystal was thoroughly trying to ignore Gold even though he was trying to catch her attention, in every way possible. From tapping her on the shoulder to waving his arms in his face.

"Yep, Crystal's a shocker, she's just modest. I think Gold has taken a liking to her." They both stared at Gold jumping around like a mad aipom, in front of Crystal's face. Both Red and Yellow sweat dropped.

"Or maybe Gold's just stupid." Red laughed, turning around, to see Yellow getting ready for her sprinting start. Red knelt down too, this class was easy for him, he knew his abilities were top of the class, it was just a nice way to end such a boring day. Kneeling into the sprint position, he looked ahead at the hurdles, his favourite. Turning to the new blonde kid,

"Hey take it easy, it's not a race, they're just measuring your abilities, don't feel pressured. Just do your best." Red smiled warmly. Yellow returned the smile, trying not to roll her eyes back. People were so judgmental, she couldn't blame him, but you know that saying '_Big things come in little packages_.'

"Ready?" The teacher started. Red clenched his muscles, lifting his butt, smiling. Sure he could do this with his eyes closed, but he had a newbie to show, so why not put a little effort in?

"GO!" Before he even knew Red had ran past the second teacher and heard

"13.5 seconds" His mouth twitching, he felt a bit better, breaking a bit of sweat. Walking back with some of his classmates and Green back to the start line. Laughing until he felt a small wind pass, and a yellow blur past. Swivelling round, the new blonde kid, stretched, as if running over hurdles was like walking to him. Green stopped halfway in shock. Those bright eyes wide, the green irises reflecting the hall light. Red was always a tad better than him. Usually Red was better at sports and Green was more academic, however Green could give Red a run for his money. Then again, Green knew it took a lot of strength to beat Red physically, maybe underestimating this skinny kid was a small mistake.

"12.8 seconds, That beats the school's record!" The teacher called, everybody in the hall stopped. However Yellow failed to notice, stretching her slender arms above her head, keeping her eyes on the ground, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." Letting her arms go, bowing her head slightly.

"What's your talent?" his deep voice ringing. Everybody's head turned at the two. Yellow was slightly disturbed at the sudden spotlight on them.

"Wow, Yellow-kun is smart, handsome and athletic. He's perfect!" They heard screeches across the hall, Yellow sweat-dropped

"I'll tell you later!" In a few seconds, the tiny dot in the distance was Yellow.

"Looks like you've got a rival" Gold sniggered

"There's something up with him, and them." Green whispered, other two.

Unfortunately for them, Sapphire twitched nervously, showing more of her fangs, which induced Ruby to having yet another argument about her clothes.

Blue to grin mischievously, eying up Green.

And Crystal, to concentrate even harder at the walls, with her ears attentive, dissolving into the group of Yellow's new fan girls.

-Later on-

The girls found out that they had rooms assigned to them, that were all opposite each other, with a room between them.

Blue darted across the brightly lit corridor easily. Noticing the number in the side beside the door, she recognised Yellow's room 101, Sighing quietly in relief that they all had separate rooms and didn't have to share with room mates, or it would have been awkward, to see a girl in a "supposed" boy's room.

"Yell- Yellow!"

"Yeah, I'm coming" Opening the door quietly, Blue snuck in between the gap, looking around in Yellow's room.

"Your room is way nicer, and you have a nicer view, the forest. Reminds you of home, eh?"

"Yeah, sorry I left. I don't get why girls like me so much. Is it because of the hairstyle?" Ruffling her hair, appearing even cuter, Blue raised her eyebrows.

"When you do things like that, you'll make them go mad. You know teen girls and cute guys. It's like fireworks and a flame. Anyways more important things to talk about! You know those two people from our class?"

"Red and Green, right?" Yellow, shifted her head to the left slightly, trying to figure out.

"Yeah, well Green is already sniffing our tracks. So you better cover them well. You need to start acting like a guy, you're seriously too girly and cute for a guy. Look a bit like a slob." Blue poked Yellow's cheeks, laughing at Yellow's thoughtful face.

"By the way, I think Red's mad at me, or something."

"Well yeah! You whopped him, he's one of the top sportsman at this school. I mean look at his body."

"Blue."

"Yeah, yeah, but you're the one in the changing rooms with him. Just sort of glance, and or you could take a picture and pretend-"

"BLUE!"

"Don't worry too much! I wouldn't put too much stress on Red, I think he's too annoyed that some skinny chicken beat him at his sport. He's too much of a dunce to figure it out yet. You've seen him in class."

"Great, I have two people out to get me." Yellow fell back onto her pillow, Blue also falling next to Yellow enjoying the relaxing sensation of a bed.

-outside-

"Red you're going to wear out the carpet if you keep walking up and down it." Green sighed in bored apathy.

"Okay, I just want to apologise, this guy is a perfectly normal guy, like us." Red nodded, he pushed at Yellow's door.

"Hey Yellow, I just wanted to-" Both Red and Green stood shell shock. On the bed, clear as crystal was Yellow and Blue sleeping together, touching physically on the bed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Blue yelled.

"Wanna come round ours?" Green suddenly blurted out, coolly. There was definitely something up with them.

Tell me what you think please! I don't know about the hurdle times, I'm guessing they were doing 100m hurdles, and I've made Red a bit on the obnoxious side. Hope you don't mind!

Chang

x


End file.
